<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy is ugly. Also hot if you use it right. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860958">Jealousy is ugly. Also hot if you use it right.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gingerbent [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacey has lost her job, can’t find work, and to top it off, she finds Kylie’s patients flirting with her as though Stacey is not sitting right there, obviously the only person who will ever have access to her hot ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gingerbent [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy is ugly. Also hot if you use it right.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part two of Gingerbend, which is like a prequel to this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit went south after Stacey accepted the job. She was a practising score composer on commission, and she was doing okay keeping the dough coming in with her private jobs, but it was when she accepted the position to score the new romantic comedy by Cataamount and the funding bled dry, stopping production before it started. It wasn’t exactly the company’s fault, the market of cinema seemed to shrink into nothing, and many others lost their jobs from the economical bust. Her career may as well have been over though, because with the lack of business from movie company’s and singers needing a songwriter, she lost the money she made, and that meant she’d be living off Kylie’s wage until she could find another decent substitute. And that was harder than she thought.</p><p>They were living in Denver together, had been now for 5 years, after college. They had a modest flat in the suburbs, close to Kylie’s clinic, in train distance, a reasonable way to whichever corner Stacey’s current job asked for, though nothing right now. Stacey liked the close tight knit community they lived in, it felt friendly and personal, their neighbours had their backs. Kylie didn’t agree, she wanted to be in more solitude, away from ‘nosy’ people trying to dig into her affairs. This was one of their arguing points, but Stacey loved it anyway.</p><p>She usually joined Kylie for lunch in the city on Wednesdays, when she typically finished work off early, and Kylie was free from appointments in the afternoon. There was a hip sushi bar they loved going to, and had every Wednesday for 3 years. They had amazing salmon rolls.</p><p>Stacey waited for Kylie to arrive, finishing off her last appointment of the day. Stacey currently didn’t have a job to go to, so she arrived early and ordered for the two of them. Kylie was a psychologist working in a small clinic on the outskirts of the central city, and she specialised with child trauma in adults, amongst other things. Stacey was sipping from a cocktail she ordered when she saw Kylie arrive in the door, looking worn. She had on her usual work clothes, a clinging black skirt and a white buttoned shirt tucked into it, black heels. She was sitting on the stools at the sushi train, as Kylie sat down beside her and immediately called up the bartender to get her a peach schnapps cocktail. </p><p>Stacey kissed her cheek, and frowned when Kylie turned to her. </p><p>‘’Shit, Kylie. You look exhausted’’ Stacey said. Kylie had dark lines under her eyes, and her hair was springing about, struggling to be contained in a bun. Her eyes though, they were heavy and tired looking.</p><p>‘’It’s just this client. It’s doing my head in a little‘’ Kylie said, shrugging off Stacey’s concern.</p><p>‘’Bullshit, you’re working too hard. Are you sleeping okay?’’ Stacey asked. They’ve been arguing about this lately, Kylie tendency to overwork herself.</p><p>‘’Why don’t you tell me, since you’re sleeping with me every night‘’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’I’m just worried. Let me worry about you. It’s all I’ve got left right now’’ Stacey said.</p><p>‘’You’ll get another job soon. We’re just in a low point with jobs right now. It’s not your fault‘’ Kylie said. Stacey rolled her eyes.</p><p>‘I know this, you tell me every time I bring it up’’ Stacey said.</p><p>‘’Let’s not talk about this now. I’m starving’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘I ordered the usual’’ Stacey said.</p><p>‘’Yeah, good- thanks. This is like the highlight of my week, you should know‘’ Kylie said. Stacey smiled, because she did know. It was hers too. They couldn’t exactly afford to eat out like this often, but they made sure to treat themselves with this lunch when they could.</p><p>‘’So tell me about this client of yours. It’s that woman?’’ Stacey asked. A particularly brutal backstory from her childhood, as Kylie explained before. She wasn’t supposed to discuss her patients to anyone, but she told Stacey everything.</p><p>‘’Yeah. She’s experiencing symptoms relating to PTSD, from that early abuse. And she’s believing that her house is haunted now, though the research I did proves that she was imagining ghosts from her childhood coming back, related to stress. It’s a handful to work with‘’ Kylie said, taking a long gulp from her drink when it arrived.</p><p>‘’Any new clients lately?’’ Stacey asked.</p><p>‘’Yeah actually. I got a new guy coming in twice a week for the death of his wife a few years back, he can’t get over it, and it’s led to social anxiety. I’m helping him recover that first, then addressing the tragedy. I was actually recommended by his doctor- can you believe it. People know who I am, they know I’m helping them’’  Kylie said excitedly.</p><p>‘’Yeah, I can believe it. You’re the most amazing, and clever and beautiful person, of course you’re recommended by doctors’’ Stacey said. Kylie blushed and smiled at Stacey, and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>‘’You’re so sweet, baby’’ Kylie mooned, rubbing her foot against Stacey’s calf from under the bar. Stacey grinned, knowing that face. They usually went back to their apartment after lunch to have sex, followed by lounging around watching Netflix, some more sex and dinner at the restaurant down the road from their street. Stacey leaned in to whisper to Kylie.</p><p>‘‘I know we’re supposed make the most out of lunch, but I’m more interested in afterwards’’ Stacey said, squeezing Kylie’s thigh. She grinned as Kylie gasped and turned to bite her earlobe softly, breathing heavily. Stacey patted Kylie’s leg, telling her to stop while they were sitting in this public bar. Kylie got carried away sometimes, she’d been exhibitionistic since high school, trying to prove to the boys that she wasn’t interested in any of them. She’d always been popular for her looks, asked out regularly, and the only thing that seemed to work was making out with Stacey in front of them, to Kylie at least. Kylie moved back, taking another sip of her drink, giving Stacey a long look.</p><p>‘’Miss Broflovski?’’ A voice broke them out of their gaze. Stacey turned to see a man standing in front of them, looking at Kylie. He was handsome.</p><p>‘’Robert! Hi, it’s nice to see you’’ Kylie said, standing up to shake his hand. Stacey knew immediately that this guy wanted Kylie, she’d become something of an expert detecting a person’s eyes if they were into someone, and this man was no exception. She took a long sip of her drink, watching them from over it. </p><p>‘’What brings you here?’’ Kylie asked, still standing up. Stacey was so bad at containing her jealousy, so she stayed silent, watching, waiting for this guy to make a move.</p><p>‘’I was just passing through here, and I saw you in this place, and I thought I’d say hi. I’m doing the practise like you said’’ Robert said. </p><p>‘’Yeah? That’s great, keep it up’’ Kylie smiled warmly. A little too warm for Stacey’s liking. Robert glanced around Kylie to look at Stacey.</p><p>‘’Oh- Robert, meet Stacey Marsh’’ Kylie said, gesturing to Stacey. Stacey nodded and smiled at him.</p><p>‘’Hi, Kylie was just telling me about you’’ Stacey said.</p><p>‘’Oh, really?’’ Robert smiled at Kylie. ‘’I hope nothing too bad’’ Robert laughed. Kylie shrugged, shooting an admonishing look at Stacey. Oh right, she wasn’t supposed to be telling people about her patients. As if it was a problem right now though, Robert was probably lapping this up, ecstatic Kylie was talking about him to her ‘friend’. Kylie hadn’t introduced her as a girlfriend.</p><p>‘No, of course not’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’So were you guys having lunch here?’’ Robert asked, looking around the restaurant.</p><p>‘’Obviously’’ Stacey laughed. What a dumbass.</p><p>‘’Yeah, this place has awesome salmon rolls’’ Kylie said. Their food hadn’t arrived yet.</p><p>‘’Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to come here and try those. Apparently they’re world-acclaimed or something’’ Robert laughed. Kylie smiled.</p><p>‘’Of course, we come here all the time’’ Kylie said. Robert looked like he wanted to join them, and Stacey hoped to god he wouldn’t. This was supposed to be a date, technically, though Kylie wasn’t treating it like one right now, if her continued chatting with her client meant anything.</p><p>‘’Well, we were just having lunch here, so’’ Stacey said, expecting him to get that his stay was over welcome. Robert looked at her, smiled. Stacey hated him already.</p><p>‘’Oh right. So we’ll meet again next Tuesday, yeah?’’ Kylie said to Robert.</p><p>‘’Well actually, I was hoping to be able to talk to you a bit more’’ Robert said, casting an apologetic look that was probably supposed to look pitying. Oh Stacey pitied him all right.</p><p>‘’Oh, um. I guess we can do that, if you need to’’ Kylie said. Stacey seethed, and fisted her hands, but kept her face neutral. Their food arrived, and they spent the next hour sharing their sushi and rolls with Robert, and listening to him talk indulgently to Kylie while Stacey stewed in silence, getting drunk off the multiple cocktails she ordered with lack of anything getter to do. She didn’t think she could handle this treachery while sober. She ended up testing Robert by asking him questions about Kylie, how they met, very scientific things like that.</p><p>‘’How long have you been Kylie’s patient?’’ Stacey asked, while Kylie rolled her eyes.</p><p>‘‘I told you this’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’I wanna hear his answer’’ Stacey said, narrowing her eyes, ignoring Kylie’s looks. She’d put herself in this situation.</p><p>‘’Oh geez, I started coming to therapy around a few weeks ago, my doctor recommended Kylie to me. She’s so far held up her reputation’’ Robert said. Kylie guffawed. Stacey snarled.</p><p>‘’Yeah, well, of course she has. Kylie is the best psychologist in the world, obviously’’ Stacey said, her head buzzing.</p><p>‘’Okay, Stace. That’s enough cocktails for you’’ Kylie said, patting Stacey’s shoulder. Stacey shrugged her off, pissed off. No, she was upset, devastated. Kylie was going to leave her for Robert , she knew it. Kylie had been looking at him all lunch. Stacey got up from the table and walked out of the place. She sat outside of the place, then decided she just needed to go home. Pack her bags, clear the shelf in their cupboard for Robert, who would obviously be moving in to replace her. Kylie came out after her, fuming. Kylie had nothing to be angry about, she’d just made herself a new boyfriend.</p><p>‘’What the fuck is wrong with you!’’ Kylie yelled, grabbing Stacey by the shoulders. Her green eyes were livid. ‘’I have a client that needs help, and you fucking harass them with questions while fucking drunk?’’ Stacey scoffed.</p><p>‘’That asshole didn’t need help, if the wonderfully oblivious Kylie didn’t notice, he was totally giving you ‘I can fuck you’ eyes. He’s probably been jerking off to you after those ‘therapy sessions’’’ Stacey snarled. Kylie looked shocked, then angry, laughing derisively.</p><p>‘’You fucking think I don’t know what’s going on. You are the oblivious one here. That man I’ve been treating, has severe social issues, meaning he has sexual problems, hang ups. Any hot person he comes across he thinks this about, that’s why he fucking gave you all those long looks during lunch. You think that doesn’t burn my ass- that he’s thinking these things about the love of my life? You’re a fucking hypocrite’’ Kylie yelled.</p><p>‘’Oh please, he didn’t know I was even there. Mr fucking fantastic in there was staring you down, laughing at every word you said. I was just your ‘friend’, since you can’t be bothered introducing me as your fucking girlfriend. Because when it comes to getting a new fucktoy, there can’t be any commitments- can’t there?’’ Stacey said venomously. She was on the verge of tears, she could feel them stinging her eyes, but she was determined to not let Kylie see her cry. She didn’t need her pity.</p><p>‘’Ugh, you’re fucking impossible. I’ve already told him about you. My office is full of fucking pictures of you. Every single one of my patients ask who you are. I tell them every single fucking time, that you are the fucking love of my life, my best friend, my soulmate, and any other fucking description I can apply to the one person I love more than anything’’ Kylie said. Now Stacey did cry, sobbed into her hands as she convulsed with shakes. She felt Kylie surround her, embracing her tightly and stroke her hair, which she knew was a mess.</p><p>‘I don’t want you to leave me’’ Stacey admitted, wibbling into her hands, humiliated this had been dragged out of her. Kylie moaned, holding her tighter. They were still standing at the front of the sushi bar, just outside it’s entrance. Stacey didn’t know where Robert went, doesn’t want to know.</p><p>‘It hurts too much to even remotely consider that’’ Kylie said. She was still taller than Stacey, hovering above her and nuzzling her head. So tall, so beautiful. The realisation had been in high school, but she sobbed thinking about it again.</p><p>‘’Please’’ Stacey said, not sure what she was saying. Her face was basically in Kylie’s breasts, her buttons undone enough to show cleavage.</p><p>‘’Let’s go in and pay the bill, and we can go home’’ Kylie offered, petting her sides softly, comfortingly. It was a comfort, but in that moment, Stacey realised what she really wanted, and going home wasn’t that. She stayed outside while Kylie paid for their meal, too embarrassed to go back in there after her drunken performance. She’d never felt more sober right now.</p><p>When Kylie came back out and took Stacey’s arm to lead her away, Stacey stopped short. Kylie looked back at her, puzzled.</p><p>‘’What are you-‘’ and that’s when Stacey dropped to one knee. Kylie’s jaw dropped.</p><p>‘’Oh my god- what are you-‘’ Kylie asked, her voice breaking. Stacey’s heart was pounding.</p><p>‘’I hated when Robert called you Miss Broflovski, and I’ve thought about it, and I realised I wanted you to be Mrs Broflovski-Marsh. I love you more than goddamn anything in the world, and I’m so afraid. Afraid of losing you, to the Robert’s and the Bebe’s of the world, and it’s because I can’t fathom that you truly belong to me, because you don’t. Not enough to count. I want to be your wife, and I want you to be mine, so I can live forever with you, and know that you’re mine, only mine, for all eternity’’ Stacey said. Kylie broke out a sob, holding her face.</p><p>‘’Kylie Broflovski, will you marry me?’’ Stacey asked, taking Kylie’s hand. She heard people around them cooing, but she didn’t care, she only cared about Kylie’s eyes as they glittered like emeralds. Kylie was crying now, streaking her face as she nodded manically, unable to say more than a broken sob.</p><p>‘’Baby, of course I fucking will’’ Kylie gasped out, reaching for Stacey. She stood back up and they desperately kissed, wrapping themselves around each other. Stacey cracked her eyes open when they hugged tightly and saw people surrounding them, cheering. She blushed now, embarrassed she chose such a public location, but Kylie had always wanted people to see them, and Stacey would give her anything she wanted. They parted to look at each other, and both laughed wetly, both sporting tear-stained faces. Stacey brushed her fingers over Kylie’s cheek, beaming. Kylie was an absolute angel, her light freckles creased with pure joy, her pink face lighting up.</p><p>‘’My wife’’ Kylie said softly, and they kissed again.</p><p> </p><p>Kylie drove them home, Stacey too inebriated from her cocktails to responsibly drive. They got home around 3pm, and didn’t disconnect until they collapsed into bed, kissing and clinging tightly, Kylie straddling Stacey and rubbing herself down from her stomach to her thighs. Stacey moaned and flicked her hips up, already so ready for Kylie, she needed this so bad.</p><p>They tumbled around making out for a while longer before they shucked their clothes off, Stacey literally ripping Kylie’s shirt open, reaching under her arms to take her bra off, and planted her face into her breasts, drawing it’s heat out with her tongue. She sucked and soothed her left nipple with her lips until it was red, pulling it with her teeth before giving the next one it’s due attention. Kylie sighed and gasped and pulled Stacey’s dress off, a suave black one she picked out earlier in the day for lunch. She never imagined the day to go like this, though it was the best outcome. Kylie was finally hers, and she got to have the prize now, having mid-afternoon sex on their modest double bed, taking time to admire each other tenderly, a kind of foreplay to drag out this perfect moment before they ravished each other.</p><p>‘’You said yes’’ Stacey said when she felt between Kylie’s legs, because she was scared it had been in a dream or hallucination or something to make this not count. Something this amazing wasn’t supposed to exist, to her at least.</p><p>‘’You asked me to marry you’’ Kylie said, equally unbelieving of this. She shuddered as Stacey rubbed her, and spread her legs wider.</p><p>‘I just couldn’t keep pretending I want to be anything less than yours’’ Stacey said. She pinched around Kylie’s clit, and she moaned.</p><p>‘D-dumbass, you were always mine’’ Kylie said, and Stacey captured her lips. Kylie pulled Stacey’s underwear down, dragging her delicately long fingers over her wetness, and digging in with a vibration. Stacey moaned like a bitch, and whimpered as Kylie went in deeper.</p><p>‘’Fuck me like I just proposed to you’’ Stacey said, collapsing on her back and spreading her legs like a wanton whore. She didn’t care, Kylie just crawled up between her, pulled herself in between her legs, and scissored herself down to connect to Stacey’s pussy. They rubbed together in a motion, making both of their legs slimy with wetness. Stacey felt herself tingle with such ferocity that she was groaning in a high pitch, Kylie responding with a cry of her own, followed by her squirting all over Stacey’s pussy. Stacey kissed her through it, feeling Kylie’s pussy throbbing down into her own as it shook her through her orgasm, making her’s twitch with need, for more stimulation. She kept thrusting down into Stacey, and once she calmed down a bit, she scooted down and took Stacey wide and unguarded with her mouth, licking up her wetness and brushing her tongue roughly over Stacey’s clit. Stacey screamed out and took Kylie’s hair and pulled hard, so blown apart from the hot, wet feeling of her tongue rubbing down into her. She kicked and squirmed, and whimpered erratically when Kylie lowered her mouth to tease around her hole. She licked it, then pushed inside with her tongue, thrusting roughly in and out. She pulled out to kiss Stacey again, then bent back down to resume. Stacey felt feverish with heat, her body shaking insanely from this feeling, trying to fuck itself onto Kylie’s tongue.</p><p>‘’Oh fuck- Kylie! Ahhh!’’ Stacey screamed like an anime porno, as Kylie pulled out and she came all over the place, squirting into Kylie’s panting mouth. Kylie held her mouth open and took it all in, some of it leaking over her chin. She shot back up to Stacey and gave her an open-mouthed kiss, wetting both of their faces in Stacey’s come, sloppily sharing saliva and fluid.</p><p>‘’That was so hot’’ Stacey said once her breath was back marginally, both of them panting against the bed sheets. They faced each other where they lay, slowly sliding over each other’s bodies with their hands, legs tangled together.</p><p>‘’My wife’’ Kylie smiled dreamily, stroking Stacey’s hair. Stacey grinned against the sheets, peeking at Kylie with childish giddiness.</p><p>‘’My baby’’ Stacey said, tucking herself into Kylie’s chest. She’d always been the smaller spoon, for functional and comfort reasons. Kylie had always been bigger than her, taller, bustier, and also stronger. She was the brutal force against the world Stacey had always taken comfort inside, hiding like a captive for as long as she could.</p><p>‘‘I don’t want you to keep working as much as you do’’ Stacey said, once they were resembling sleep, the sunset of the afternoon creeping into their bedroom through the window, highlighting the room with a soft orange glow. Kylie moaned, tickling the back of Stacey’s neck with her eyelashes.</p><p>‘’I know. I’ve been running myself into the ground with this job, but we need the money. Now more than ever’’ Kylie admitted.</p><p>‘’I’m trying to find jobs that’ll accept my major, but it’s hard at the moment’’ Stacey said, anxious about this again. Kylie hugged her tightly, with was a momentary tonic to her worry.</p><p>‘’I meant getting married. Weddings cost so much. I know you’ll get a job in your time, that wasn’t my worry’’ Kylie amended.</p><p>‘’Jesus dude, now we’re getting married. We’re having a wedding’’ Stacey said, shocked. Kylie giggled. </p><p>‘’I know, it’s so crazy. But I can’t wait. I’m already planning guest lists in my head’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’Who’s on it so far?’’ Stacey asked.</p><p>‘’My parents, Izzy, your parents, Sheldon, my therapist friends, your douchy friends from college you like to stay in contact with. I’m on the fence about inviting old classmates from high school. They’re fucktards, but they were there when the magic started.’’ Kylie said.</p><p>''What about Kenna?'' Stacey asked, hopefully. Kylie gave her a look.</p><p>''She hasn't spoken to us for years. I don't think she'll handle nay invitations so peachy,'' Kylie said, a little sadly. Stacey thought about how that whole friendship ended. It was sad, she sometimes hoped they could reconcile one day, but now probably wouldn't be the best time. Kylie was more bitter about the whole thing.</p><p>‘’How about themes?’’ Stacey asked, changing the subject.</p><p>‘’Well, I’d start with our colours from when we were young, maybe. Green and blue might make us look like environmentalists though’’ Kylie said</p><p>‘’I don’t mind being an environmentalist. I want red too, for your hair’’ Stacey said.</p><p>‘’What, so we’d be putting my hair on the cake? That’ll be a no’’ Kylie dismissed. </p><p>‘’Can we have chocolate cake- with skittles on the outside?’’ Stacey asked. Kylie laughed.</p><p>‘’Because that screams ‘lesbian’’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘No, no. That’s what we’d buy at the vending machines at school in high school. I used to feed you skittles- remember?’’ Stacey said. Stacey felt Kylie’s grin on her neck.</p><p>‘’Yeah, I remember. Maybe we put those out as snacks, in the gifts bags, with a little note as to the history’’ Kylie suggested.</p><p>‘’That’s better, yeah let’s do that’’ Stacey agreed, nodding. She remembered those times fondly, and tried to remember if her teenage self had ever fantasised about getting married. Then she decided she always knew, Kylie was the first and last.</p><p>‘’I’m so tired’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’Rest now. We’ll talk about more in the morning, yeah. We’ve also got a honeymoon to plan- don’t forget’’ Stacey said, though thinking about the cost of this stuff was making her mildly panic.</p><p>‘’Yeah okay. I wanna go to Argentina or somethin’’’ Kylie said, yawning and snuggling into the bed, clutching around Stacey.</p><p>‘’Sleep now, my fiancé’’ Stacey said, grinning in excitement when she realised she could say this, finally. She hadn’t realised she’d been waiting all these years for this.</p><p>‘’Fiancé’’ Kylie muttered, laughing under her breath, and falling asleep as her breathing got heavier. Stacey sighed and was quickly pulled under into deep sleep. She dreamed about them in the sushi bar, again, this time both sporting rings, and when Kylie introduced Stacey to Robert, a guy, anyone, she always said the same thing:</p><p>This is my wife, Stacey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the proposal was probably the sappiest thing i’ve written, but I can step it up a notch if i really want to go for it, hence the next verse, a kid fic. Enjoy :)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/lozislaw/">Follow me if you choose :3</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>